


Shizen TV

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: She couldn’t get the image out of her mind, the way Sana danced for her. It wasn’t the first time she did that, but it was the first time she’s doing it in such a way that it could be considered… seductive.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Shizen TV

**Author's Note:**

> You know why you're here and you know why I wrote this. Have fun. Sexily un-beta'd ;)

She couldn’t get the image out of her mind, the way Sana danced for her. It wasn’t the first time she did that, but it was the first time she’s doing it in such a way that it could be considered… seductive. Sure, they had danced far raunchier than that, but the idea of Sana dancing just for her, in the confine of their room, with no eyes around made Momo feel some type of way.

She had been in love with her best friend for quite a while now. Might possibly be even from the beginning. But she could never pursue her feelings, afraid that it would change something between them.

So, the whole entirety of their outing, she tried her hardest to push the thoughts in the back of her mind. She chalked up the whole situation as Sana doing it just for fun… until the girl pushed her down on a chair placed in the middle of their hotel room after they got back from exploring outside. Momo was speechless, especially with the way Sana was straddling her and looking at her; hungry.

“Sana?” She called out. gasped when Sana leaned so close to her that they’re breathing the same air. She trembled when she felt Sana licked her lip then bit it. She was completely at this girl’s mercy.

“You’re so dense, Momo,” Sana murmured, then kissed her hungrily, pushing her tongue in when Momo gasped.

When breathing was becoming hard for her, Momo had to push Sana by her shoulder, moaning when the other girl ground herself on her lap. “S-Sana, calm down,” Momo stuttered. Despite being super turned on and wanting nothing more than to continue, she needed to know if this is real. She grabbed Sana’s moving hips to stop her grinding. She felt a jolt in her stomach when Sana whined in displeasure.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sana asked, eyebrows furrowed. “I-I thought—” she bit her lip, eyes cast downward. “You don’t like me this way, huh?”

“What? No, Sana. I do actually.” Momo was quick to reassure her. “I stopped you because I needed to know if this is what you want. I d-don’t want it to be a one-time thing.” She wasn’t prepared for the twinkle in Sana’s eyes, looking at her with pure adoration.

“You like me.”

Momo could feel her cheeks burned and judging from the amused look on Sana’s face, she could see it too. “Yes, I do like you,” she whispered. But the adoration in Sana’s eyes turned to lust like a flick of a switch and Momo was once again breathless because of the girl above her.

“Watch me,” Sana whispered in her ear, licking her earlobe and chuckling when Momo jerked. She got up and reached for her phone that was on the table, scrolling through her playlist for a song. When she found one, she played it, smirking when she heard Momo whimpered in her seat. The song filled the air, slow and sensual.

She started messing with her hair first, making it look wild and disarray. Her hips moved to the beat, circling and hands caressing down her body through the valley of her breasts. She stepped forward to Momo, thighs bracketing the other girl and undulating on her lap, but never touching. She watched as Momo’s eyes darken and hands gripping the chair until her knuckles were white. She was impressed that Momo wasn’t trying to touch her, even though she didn’t give the order that she couldn’t.

“Aren’t you an obedient girl,” Sana teased, turning around so that her back faced Momo and dip down only to come back up slowly; teasingly. She sat on Momo’s lap then, undulating her hips and moaning when Momo’s hands came up and grab onto her breasts.

“Sana, please,” she pleaded, kneading the soft flesh, hips rutting upward in time with Sana’s grinding.

Sana took pity on the girl (she’s desperate too) and got up to pull a whiny Momo towards the bed. They undress each other, clothes scattered everywhere as they were busy making out messily. Sana pushed Momo onto the bed, slotting herself in between her thighs and continue kissing. When she felt Momo’s hands crept up to her shoulder, no doubt to push her on her back, Sana gripped it and pinned it above her head.

“I want to make you feel good,” Sana breathed out, peppering kisses on the side of Momo’s neck, leaving blooming bruises on the way down to her breasts; marking her. She lets go of Momo’s hands, eyes sharp, “don’t move,” and sucked a nipple into her mouth, relishing in the way Momo arched her back, pushing more into her mouth. With her free hand, she fondled the other one, not wanting to leave it alone.

Momo was in bliss, Sana’s mouth doing wonder on her breast. She squirmed, hands gripping the sheet when Sana tugged on her nipple. When Sana sucked a bit harder, she couldn’t help but buck her hips, gasping when her pussy found relief. She moaned, guttural and primal when Sana rocked her hips back, still latched on her breasts. But then Sana moved further down, trailing kisses on her stomach, hips, mound and finally stopping directly on her pussy.

“Fuck, I’ve been imagining this for so long, baby,” Sana murmured, practically salivating, eyes focused.

Momo was so embarrassed at the amount of attention she’s getting that she unconsciously tried to close her legs, only to be stopped by Sana with a growl. She gushed at the sound, clenching. She doesn’t think she would be this shy with Sana.

“Keep your legs open Momoring,” Sana warned before diving into the feast in front of her.

The first stroke had her arching her back, hands previously gripping the sheets now clung to Sana's head, keeping her close so that she could grind on her mouth. Sana was relentless, licking her with enthusiasm at every inch of skin she could reach. When she reached lower and thrust her tongue in, Momo humped her face even faster, almost reaching the edge. She came when Sana licked up to suck on her clit, eyes closed tightly as she moaned the girl’s name to the heaven.

Sana cleaned her thoroughly, absolutely enjoying Momo’s taste on her tongue as well as the fucked up look she’s sporting. She got up on her knees, Momo’s thighs bracketing her sides. Her eyes were drawn to the way Momo’s chest was heaving, it made her feel proud that she could reduce Momo this breathless, especially when she’s known for having quite a stamina. It made her needy.

“Momoring.”

Momo opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Sana biting her lip, eyes hooded. She understood what the girl needed. She pushed herself up to kiss Sana, coaxing her to lay down on her back. It felt like a dream, the way Sana was looking at her with lust and reverence on her face.

“What do you need?” She asked, hovering above her.

Sana whined, grabbing her hand and leading it downward. “You.”

They didn’t break eye contact as Momo reached her pussy, cupping it and relishing at how wet Sana is. Sana was the one that had to look away, eyes rolling in the back of her head, moaning when Momo pushed a finger in.

Momo thrust slow and deep, loving the way Sana’s walls clamped on her finger, pulling her in. She busied her mouth by kissing Sana’s exposed neck, biting and leaving marks just how the other girl did.

“M-Momo, please I-I need m-more,” Sana pleaded, gone was her domineering persona. She felt Momo smirk into her neck, further agitating her. “Momo please, I—” she didn’t get to finish her sentence because Momo slammed two of her fingers in. She gripped onto Momo’s shoulder, moaning uncontrollably at how good it felt, her thrusts unrelenting.

She was instantly brought to the edge, especially with the way Momo’s fingers kept battering at her g-spot. She came suddenly when Momo pressed her thumb on her clit, back arching cleanly off the bed and thighs trembling.

Momo brought Sana back down to earth by leaving kisses on her sweaty forehead, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She pulled out slowly, enjoying far too much on the way Sana was clenching around her fingers, wanting her to stay. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking it clean, groaning at the sweet taste. After she’s finished, Sana pulled her in for a kiss, deep and slow, tasting herself.

“I love you Momo. I had been for quite a while now,” Sana whispered against her lips. Her face serene.

Momo smiled, giving Sana an eskimo kiss. “I love you too Sana. For so long.”

They slept that night, intertwined with each other. Vowing that they would come back to Hawaii again, hopefully when the ring on their fingers aren’t just meant as a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3 my twt @anothingqueer if u wanna see me fangirling.


End file.
